So Cliche
by xEmptySoul
Summary: Joey Wheeler loves rain, but what happens when rain betrays him one day? SetoxJoey OneShot


First fanfiction. Please be gentle.

**Title: **So Cliché.

**Rating: **T (I'm easily Paranoid)

**Summary: **Joey Wheeler loves rain. He's always had a fantasy about being kissed in the rain. (One-Shot)

**Warning: **Shounen Ai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh. But I own this story.

_Italics _ Thoughts (unless stated other wise)

Joey Wheeler looked out the window next to him. Rain. He loved the rain. Maybe because it had always been a fantasy of his to have a romantic kiss in the pouring rain. He wanted that romantic kiss to be with someone specific, someone that he'd know would understand, someone like Seto Kaiba. Joey blushed at the thought of Kaiba kissing him in the rain. Then he remembered he was in class. Great. Back to learning.

"Class, quiet down please. I have an announcement." The teacher said. The class groaned. Whenever a teacher says 'I have an announcement' it usually meant project. "As you all know, the term is almost over. That means, TERM PROJECT!" She said happily. The class groaned even louder. "Fine, just because you guys are such sour kitties, I'm going to assign you partners." Again, the class groaned.

_Great, assigned partners. I was planning to be working on this with Yug. _Jou thought.

"Alright, I see that there are 5 rows of 4. Alright, this is how I'm going to pair you up. Every two people work with each other. Let's say for example. Mr. Wheeler there is the last person in his row, he works with Mr. Kaiba." The teacher had a slight grin on her face.

_NO! _Joey screamed in his head. _WHY! _

"Okay class, the assignment will be on clichés. You and your partner will be picking one cliché and then writing about an experience you had with it, or how it's been overly used. This is due in 1 week. You can begin now, if you want." The teacher went back to her desk and turned on her laptop.

"Listen mutt, I know you need this grade, so I'll just write something for the both of us so we won't have to suffer with working each other." Kaiba said to Joey.

"Actually, I don't need the grade for this class. I'm passing." Joey informed Kaiba and then went back to doodling on the margin of his looseleaf. His hand was controlling his head, so he didn't really know what he was drawing. After a few seconds, he looked at his miniature masterpiece. It was a chibi him and a chibi Kaiba kissing in the rain. Joey couldn't help but smile at the drawing. Then he realized Kaiba was staring at his paper.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"Er." Joey coughed and ripped the paper out of book and shoved it into his pocket. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, Wheeler." Kaiba was being really persistant.

"I said, it was nothing, so it is nothing. Got it?" Joey said the second the bell rang. Joey grabbed his books and dashed to his locker, which thankfully, wasn't any where near Kaiba's.

_God, how could I have been so stupid, drawing something like that right infront of him. _Joey thought to himself. When Joey got to his locker, he saw that the lock was opened. "TRISTAN!" Joey screamed. That stupid moron broke into his locker again. Joey looked inside his locker and saw that his umbrella was missing. "God dammit."

Joey walked towards the exit doors of the school. Might as well just walk in the rain. He only lived a few blocks away. The rain wasn't going to kill him. Joey left the school and started to head home. The rain wasn't as heavy as it was when he left the building, but it was still coming down pretty hard. Joey sighed as he walked through the rain. Even thought he was wet and probably looked like a dog, he felt refreshed. He loved the feeling of rain falling against his skin. When Joey arrived at his house, he dug into his pocket looking for his keys. He couldn't find them.

"SHIT!" He screamed. This day was just getting better and better. Joey hoped and prayed his father had came home from work 3 hours early. He rang the doorbell, no answer. The rain began to come down even harder. Joey gave up and headed towards the park. Maybe he could find shelter inside one of those "cheese" shaped boxes the little kids played in.

When he got the park, he saw that it wasn't quite empty. There was someone sitting underneath a ledge on their laptop. Joey knew exactly who he was.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I didn't know that public parks allowed dogs." Kaiba said not once looking up from his laptop.

Joey didn't feel like arguing. All he really wanted to do was to get dry. "Fine, you win." Right when he was about to leave and search for shelter elsewhere, he felt someone tap his ankle.

"You know, if you want to sit, I wouldn't mind the company." Kaiba said, once again not looking up from his laptop.

"Thanks." Was all Joey could really say. Seto Kaiba being a decent human being. Was the world going to boil over any second now? Joey took a seat next to Kaiba. It was weird how such a small ledge could keep two teenage boys bone dry.

There was a time of silence. All that was really heard was Kaiba typing away at his computer. Then the typing just stopped. Kaiba looked up and closed his computer. He took a huge sigh and stared at his watch.

_When will this rain stop? _He thought to himself.

"Why are you here anyways?" Joey asked Kaiba out of the blue.

"I gave my driver the day off and my umbrella mysteriously disappeared after my run in with a crazy fangirl. I usually come to this park on nicer days." Kaiba answered staring at the sky.

"Watch that umbrella be sold on ebay for $1,000" Joey joked.

"I hope not. That umbrella cost me $5,000." Kaiba said with a smirk still not looking at Joey.

"That's just ridiculous. $5,000 for an umbrella?" Joey sighed. "So, about our cliché project. What cliché do you want to do?"

"I don't really care, Joey." Kaiba said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a m…JO…WE!" Joey thought his ears were playing with him. Did he just hear Kaiba call him Joey? "Did you just call me Joey?"

"Yeah, that is your name right?" Kaiba said. He suddenly found a very interesting spot on the ground to stare at.

"Why won't you look at me?" Joey asked trying to get Kaiba's attention.

"Who says I won't look at you?" Kaiba looked and looked at Joey, but his eyes wouldn't look directly into Joey's.

"Are you blushing? THE Seto Kaiba blushing?" Joey teased.

"WHAT! I am NOT blushing, puppy."

"You so are!"

"Fuck you."

"REALLY! You wanna? Right here in the park?" Joey laughed while he saw Kaiba's blush deepen.

"NO!" Kaiba yelled out of frustration.

"Just tell me why your blushing, and I will stop teasing." Joey said.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what that drawing was of." Kaiba knew he won this round.

"Er. Alright fine, be like that." Joey said getting up. "You know, I think I'm gunna head over to Yugi's. Play some games, stuff like that. Wanna come?"

"No, that's okay. I don't think Yami wants his little boy toy hanging out with the big evil "priest."

"Yeah, probably. I guess I'll go then. You going to be fine alone?" Joey asked before he realized that Kaiba didn't need a protector.

"No, I'm not going to be fine, the big bad monster is going to come and kill me." Kaiba said coldly.

"GOD! Kaiba! I was only trying to be a good friend! Don't need to be such a jackass." Joey said getting pissed off, he began to walk away.

"Wait, Joey, I'm sorry." Kaiba said. It was pretty low, but Joey heard every word.

"What? I didn't hear you Kaiba. What did you say?" Joey teased.

"I said I was sorry, alright?" Kaiba said once again looking down at the floor until he saw a hand reach down.

"Come on Kaiba, get up." Joey said. "Don't worry about Yami, we both need to stay dry right?"

Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and then got up. He put his laptop inside his bag and was about to head to the Turtle Game shop when Joey stopped him.

"Wait, let's run on the count of 3. 1-2-3!" Joey screamed not running. Something or someone was stopping him. Kaiba was holding onto his arm and not letting go.

"Er, Kaiba. It's going to be easier for the both of us if you let go of me." Joey said turning around facing Kaiba. There was a mere 2 CM between the two boys. Joey could smell the mintyness of Kaiba's breath.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this for such a long time." Kaiba said before leaning in and kissing Joey. The rain landed on both teens skins. Neither wanted to part. They just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Joey couldn't help but grin internally. His biggest fantasy had come true. Everything was perfect. The weather, the person, the kiss. Both teenagers forgot about the important need of oxygen and just remained pressed against each other for as long as they could. Both slightly cursed when they broke apart for air.

"You know, I just thought of what we could right for our cliché project." Joey said.

"What?"

"Our experiences with 'Kisses in the rain'." Joey said once again being pulled into a kiss with Seto Kaiba.

This whole experience had definitely been, So Cliché.

A/N: yes, I know it's an overused idea. But like, it's kinda based on a fantasy of mine. Please, help me along, I'll take any advice, just don't be mean. Please. This is my first fanfiction. Also, don't flame me.


End file.
